


A Lot In Common

by mags1587



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mags1587/pseuds/mags1587
Summary: Season/spoilers: Season 1 - sometime after SingularityCassie’s feeling a bit down in the dumps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

************* 

"Hey, Teal'c, remind me again why we're all going to Janet's?" Daniel asked as he negotiated his car through an intersection. 

"Dr. Fraiser said that Cassandra was upset and acting strangely. She asked Captain Carter to come and speak with her," Teal'c said 

Daniel sighed, glancing in the rear-view mirror at Jack's jeep, confirming that he and Sam were still behind them. "That still doesn't explain why we're all going." 

"O'Neill thought it best," Teal'c reminded Daniel. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "How would he know what's best," he muttered. "I just think that she and Janet should work this out on their own, Teal'c." 

"Dr. Fraiser and Cassandra are our friends. We should at least make the attempt to help them," Teal'c pointed out. 

"You have a point, but I don't think this will help," Daniel said as he pulled into Janet's driveway. He and Teal'c exited Daniel's car as Jack pulled up next to them. Sam headed for the front door as soon as she got out of the jeep, while Jack looked back at Teal'c and Daniel. 

"Coming?" he asked. Teal'c started for the door and Daniel followed with a sigh. 

"I still say this is a bad idea, Jack." Daniel said. 

"Objection noted," Jack said wryly. He stopped Daniel on the porch before they entered the house. "Listen, we're just trying to figure out what's bugging Cassie. If you don't want to help, that's fine, just let us handle it, okay?" 

Daniel sighed. "Alright, Jack," he said, and they entered the house. 

They walked into the living room to find Cassie standing on one side of the room, glaring at Janet, Sam, and Teal'c. Jack and Daniel were also treated to her glare when the 12-year old saw them enter the room. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Janet told us that you've been upset, honey," Sam started off. "We wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help." 

"You can't," Cassie said bluntly. "I don't want your help, so you can just leave. All of you," she said, making sure to include the rest of SG-1 in that directive. 

"Cassie," Sam tried again. 

"I said to leave me alone, Captain Carter!" 

Sam drew back at the use of her title and surname. She looked back at Janet for help, but Janet just shook her head. 

"Is this a new thing?" Daniel whispered the question. 

Janet answered in the same low tone. "No, it's not. She's been calling me 'Dr. Fraiser' for a day now. She was distant before that." 

Jack put a hand on the troubled doctor's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Doc, we'll figure out what's bugging her." Jack strode into the room and sat down on a couch opposite from the chair Cassie had positioned herself in. "Okay, Cass, spill. What's bugging you?" 

"You are," she replied, glaring at him and then looking away from him. 

"Cassie, if you just tell us what's wrong, we might be able to help," Janet said pleadingly. 

"I don't want your help! Don't you even listen to me?" Cassie yelled. 

"Cassandra, we are not your enemies." Teal'c joined the fray. "We only wish to help you because we care about your well-being." 

"Well, then I don't want you to care about my well being," Cassie said. "Can I go now?" 

"No, you can't," Jack said. "Not until you tell us what's up." Cassie leaned back in her chair and glared at him. "Come on, Cassie, tell us. It's a rule here on Earth, if something's bothering you, you have to tell what it is," he joked. 

"I don't care about your stupid earth rules, Colonel O'Neill, and I'm not telling you anything," she said. Jack sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking over at Sam and Janet and shrugging. Cassie stared at Daniel, the one person who hadn't questioned her yet. 

"What?" Daniel said. "Don't look at me, I'm just here because they made me come," he said, shrugging. 

"You're not going to try and get me to tell you what's bothering me?" Cassie said. 

"No." 

She looked around at the other members of SG-1 and Janet, and then narrowed her eyes at Daniel. "This isn't some sort of trick to get me to talk to you, is it?" 

He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't do that. In fact, since I've made my appearance, I'm going to leave now." 

"Damn it, Daniel," Jack said. 

Daniel turned around and glared at him. "Don't start with me, Jack. You know how I felt about this." 

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Go. I'm sure you have more important things to do." 

Daniel nodded and headed towards the door. "Wait a minute!" Cassie exclaimed. Daniel turned back towards her. "You're just going to leave me here with them?" 

"What, you want me to stay?" he asked. 

"Um..." Cassie looked around the living room again. "Can I come with you?" 

He shrugged. "If you want to." 

She started to nod, then paused. "You're not going to try and make me talk?" Daniel shook his head. "Then yes," she said, getting up and walking over to join him by the door. "It's better than staying here and being interrogated," she said, glaring back at the group in the living room. 

"Wait a minute, young lady, you're still grounded," Janet spoke up. Cassie ignored her. She passed Daniel and yanked the door open. "Cassie!" Janet tried again. 

Before he followed Cassie out, Daniel looked at Janet and smiled reassuringly. Janet blinked and watched him close the door behind him. She looked at Sam, Jack, and Teal'c. Jack leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his forehead. 

Sam was the first to say it. "We blew it, didn't we?" 

"Oh, yeah," Jack said. "Big time." 

"Daniel Jackson knew our attempt to discover what is bothering Cassandra would fail," Teal'c observed. 

"Yep, he knew," Jack said. "Of course, it should have been obvious. Cassie hit the nail on the head when she accused us of interrogating her." He shook his head. "Hell. If I had just *listened* to him." 

"Do you think she'll talk to him?" Janet asked quietly. She swallowed before continuing. "She's really hurting, and I just don't know why. She won't talk to me." 

Sam went over to Janet and put an arm around her. "Of course she'll talk to him, Janet," she said. "This is Daniel we're talking about. He'll figure it out." She smiled, and Janet did her best to return the smile. 

"Right," Jack said, nodding. "So... anyone up for some pizza?" 

****** 

Cassie looked out the passenger window of Daniel's car. She frowned when he turned into a shopping plaza. "Why are we stopping?" 

Daniel glanced over at her and then negotiated his car into a parking space. "I need to restock my supply of notebooks. You can stay in the car if you'd like." 

Cassie shrugged. "I'll come in." She followed Daniel into the card shop and looked around while he talked to the clerk. 

"Cassie? Time to go," Daniel called after a few minutes 

She went back to the entrance, where Daniel was waiting with a box of leather-bound journals. She opened the door for him. 

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Cass." 

"Why do you need so many?" she asked, watching Daniel put the box in the backseat. 

"I write in them almost every day," he said. "So I use them up fairly quickly. I buy so many at a time so I won't have to make trips here every few weeks." He finished buckling his seatbelt and started the car. 

"Why do you write in them so much?" Cassie asked. 

He shrugged as he turned out into traffic. "It's a way of reflecting on what's happened in my life. And a way of remembering." He glanced at her to see her reaction, but she had turned to look out the window again, and he couldn't see her expression. "Do you want to stop and pick up something to eat? I'm getting kinda hungry." 

"Yeah, that would be good," she said, still staring out the window. 

"Any place you want to go?" 

She shrugged. "Wherever." 

They ended up going through the drive-through of a burger place and taking it back to Daniel's apartment. "Go ahead and start sorting through the food, Cass. I'm just going to put this box in the other room for now." 

Cassie nodded and put the bag of food on the kitchen table, pulling the burgers and fries out. Daniel joined her and got out two plates. "Cola okay to drink?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said, putting her food on a plate and sitting down. Daniel put her drink down in front of her and sat down in the chair next to hers. She picked at her food, not really hungry. She looked over into the other room and saw Daniel's bookcase, with shelves full of journals like the ones he had just bought. "Daniel? How many journals do you have full?" 

"A lot," Daniel said, smiling wryly. "I've had to pack some away in my closet; my shelves had no more room." 

"When did you start writing in them?" 

"I started when I was just a kid. After my parents died, I went into the foster system, and a lot of the time I felt like no one was paying attention to me. Writing everything down helped." 

Cassie looked at him. "Your parents died when you were a kid?" 

"Yeah, when I was about eight. I thought you knew that," Daniel said. 

"I knew they died, but..." Cassie looked down at the table. "I guess I just forgot. Sorry." 

"It's okay, Cass," he said. He waited for a minute, wondering if she would continue the conversation, but she stayed silent. His dinner finished, he got up and put his plate in the sink and threw his trash away. Cassie got up and mimicked his actions. "You're done?" he said, watching her throw her half-eaten hamburger away. 

"I wasn't hungry," she said. She looked in the living room. "Can I watch TV?" 

"Sure, go ahead," he said. He busied himself cleaning up in the kitchen while watching Cassie. She flipped through channels for a while, apparently not finding anything she wanted to watch. After the third time through the channels, she stopped and put the remote down, leaving the TV on the home improvement channel. She was still looking at the TV, but wasn't really paying attention to the show. Daniel watched her for a few minutes. He couldn't ask her. He promised her he wouldn't. Still, he wanted to do something. Anything he did might drive her away, though. He had to be careful here. An idea occurred to him and he got a pen from his junk drawer. He went into the spare room and took a journal out of the box. He went over to the couch and held them out to Cassie. "Here," he said. 

"What's that for?" she asked. She didn't reach to take them, just looked up at him, confused. 

"Writing it down might help for you, too." 

She tensed, her look changing to one of accusation. "You said you wouldn't ask." 

"I'm not, Cass," he said. "I said I wouldn't ask and I'm not." He sat down on the other end of the couch. "I understand that you don't want to talk about what's bothering you, but I care about you. I know you're hurting and I thought this might help you, like it helped me." 

"I don't want you to care about me!" she yelled. 

"Because I'm not them, right?" Daniel said quickly. "I'm not them, and neither is Janet, or Sam, or Jack or Teal'c. We're not them and never can be." He held her gaze. "Right?" 

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled, and turned away. 

She was either about to cry or about to bolt. He had to act fast. "It's not going to help, Cass, pushing us away isn't going to help. I know; I've been there." She shook her head. "I have, Cassie, I know. It's not going to bring them back." 

"I know they're not coming back!" she screamed, balling up her fists. Her eyes started to water. "I know that," she said, her voice dropping back down to normal levels. "I just don't want to forget them." 

"Cassie, you will never forget your parents," Daniel said. "Never. You may get a little blurry on the details, but you will never forget them." She glanced at him once, and then looked away, staying quiet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. He studied her for a moment, resisting the urge to fall into the easy clichés. Might as well try the truth. He took a deep breath. "When my parents died, I held onto their memory tight, because I was terrified that I would lose even that. I wouldn't let anybody close, because I was scared that if I cared about someone else, then I would forget how much I loved my parents." She still wasn't looking at him, but he could tell she was listening. That was something, at least. "Cassie, I was wrong. All that I did was make sure that I was alone." 

"No one can replace my parents, no one can replace my mom." 

"You're right, no one can replace them. Just because the people we love are dead or gone doesn't mean we forget them or find replacements for them." Daniel bit his lip. Cassie was sniffling now, and he wanted to pull her into a hug, but knew that it wouldn't be well received at the moment. "What do you think your mom would say? If you could ask her what to do." That got Cassie's attention. She turned and looked at him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"What would she tell you to do? Would she tell you to close yourself off, to not love Janet, Sam, and the rest of us? Or would she tell you to take the chance, to let us in?" She didn't have an answer for him. "My mom would have told me to take the chance, if she could have. She would never have wanted me to be alone, and she knew that I'd always love her, no matter who else I let into my life." 

Cassie didn't say anything, just stared down at the floor. Daniel stayed quiet too. He didn't want to push her, or say the wrong thing. He couldn't screw this up; he had to get through to her. "It's so different here," she finally said. 

"Earth?" he guessed. 

Cassie nodded. "The houses are different, the people are different, the food, the stories... everything's different." She wiped her eyes. "I miss it." 

"It's a big change, Cassie," Daniel said. "It was horrible for me as a kid, losing my parents, and I didn't have to move to a different planet. Sometimes it felt like a different world, though. We were always on a dig, or at museums... my mom would tell me stories about Ancient Egypt, you know. Then suddenly my parents were dead, and I was living with people who barely knew where Egypt was." Daniel knew he was rambling and stopped himself. He looked at Cassie for a minute. "You know, Cass, you don't have to give it all up." 

Cassie looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean..." Daniel paused, gathering his thoughts. "Letting us love you, loving us back, it doesn't mean you have to give up your old life. I know we told you that you had to pretend you were from Toronto, but it's okay to talk to us about what it your life was like. Life here can't be the same as it was for you there, Cass, but we can still do some things. Like celebrate holidays that you and your family did, or try and cook something like you remember it." He smiled at her. 

"You... you would do that?" Cassie asked. 

"Of course, Cass. Any of us would. We want you to be happy." 

She bit her lip. "But I'm still forgetting. I can't remember what our neighbor's first names were anymore. If I keep forgetting the little stuff, pretty soon I won't remember the big stuff." 

Daniel set the journal down on the couch and pushed it towards her. "If you write it down, you will." She stared at the journal and looked up at Daniel. He smiled and nodded at her. "Go on, take it." She reached out and picked it up. 

"You don't mind that I use your journals?" Cassie asked, looking down at the journal and running a hand across the cover. 

"No, of course not. And anytime you need a blank one, just let me know." 

Cassie nodded. "Okay." She looked up at Daniel. "And... maybe sometime... I could tell you about it? Or you could read them. You know, for your culture stuff?" She held her breath, waiting for his answer. 

He grinned and she relaxed. "I would love that, Cassie. And not just because of my 'culture stuff.'" He looked at her, growing serious. "Anytime you want to talk, about anything, I'm here, okay?" 

She smiled a little. "Thank you," she said. 

Daniel relaxed at her smile. "Are you okay with everything now? Are you going to let us in?" Cassie's smile disappeared, followed closely by Daniel 's. 

"I..." Cassie bit her lip. "I guess my mom would want me to, and it wouldn' t be replacing my old family or anything, but..." She trailed off and looked away from Daniel. 

"But what, Cass?" Daniel asked. "Whatever it is, it's okay." 

She played with a loose string on the arm of the couch. "What if you guys die too?" she asked quietly. Daniel just stared at her, not sure how to answer that question. "And don't tell me you won't, because I know how much you guys get hurt." 

"I wouldn't do that, Cass," Daniel said. "What we do is dangerous. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I never know what we're going to step into. Every time we go on a mission I know there's a chance one of us won't come back. Even Janet's job isn't completely safe. There's always the chance something dangerous might come through the gate." He looked at Cassie. "I've lost a lot of people in my life. My parents, Skar'ra, Sha're... but I've learned that loving someone is worth the risk of being hurt again." Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Because even if you lose them, you've still had some time with them, and you still have your memories of them." He opened his eyes and saw Cassie biting her lip, staring down at the loose string again. "That's not really convincing, is it?" he asked, smiling wryly. She looked up and shook her head, smiling half-heartedly. "I don't know what else to say, Cass. It's hard and it's scary knowing someone you love might die. But I think it's worth it," he finished quietly. 

"No one ever tells me what's going on," she said. "Janet gets really worried sometimes, and I ask her if it's you guys in trouble, and when it is she says yes, but she doesn't tell me what happened, just that it'll all be okay." Cassie blinked away tears. "But it's *not* okay sometimes. Sometimes you guys almost die." 

Daniel was quiet for a minute, not knowing what to say to her. They did come close to death a lot. More than any four people should. "Do you think it would be better if you knew more about what was happening?" Daniel asked. 

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess." 

"Well, maybe next time - which hopefully won't be for a long while," Daniel said, smiling, "Janet can tell you what's going on. Will that help?" 

"But I thought it was all a big secret," Cassie said. 

"It is, but we can see if we're allowed to tell you a little more of what's going on. Like Janet could tell you if we're just delayed or if we're missing. That way you won't worry when you don't need to," Daniel said. 

"You think that'll be okay?" Cassie asked hopefully. 

"I can't say for sure, but I think it'll be okay," Daniel said. "After all, you already know most of the secret." He smiled. "So will that help?" 

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She smiled at him. "Thank you." 

Daniel reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome. Any other problems I can help with?" he asked teasingly. She grinned and shook her head. "Are you ready to go home now?" 

She looked at Daniel worriedly and bit her lip. "I guess. are they going to be mad at me?" 

"No, Cass, they're not going to be mad at you," he said. "I promise." 

"Okay," she said, nodding. She grinned mischievously. "Will I still be grounded?" 

Daniel laughed. "Now that you'll have to take up with Janet." He stood up, walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his jacket. He picked up his car keys and Cassie's jacket and tossed the jacket to her. "Come on, let's go put them out of their misery and tell them everything's okay." 

She slipped into her jacket and followed Daniel out the door of his apartment. She watched him lock the door and then they headed down the stairs to Daniel's car. Cassie was quiet the whole way back, getting more worried the closer they got back home. 

They pulled into Janet's driveway and Daniel shut the car off. He looked at Cassie. "You ready?" She shook her head quickly. "Cassie, it's really going to be okay." She still didn't answer. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. 

She glanced up at him, and then stared down at her hands. "I... I don't know what to tell them." 

"About why you were upset?" Cassie nodded. "It's totally up to you. You can tell them just a little bit or all of it." 

She chewed on her lip. "But they won't understand, they'll think it's silly. Janet's talked to me lots of times about my family and I've always told her I was fine, she's gonna think-" 

Daniel interrupted her. "Cass, no one is going to think it's silly. No one. And it's not silly, the way you're feeling. Okay?" She nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Look, it's going to be okay. You don't have to tell them everything, and I'm going to be right there with you." She kept silent, still looking at her lap. "Look, if you really have a hard time telling them what's bothering you, then I can tell them." 

She looked up at him hesitantly. "Really? You'd do that?" 

He nodded. "Of course I would. It would be better coming from you, though, and I think Janet will still want to talk to you, make sure you're okay." He opened the door and got out of his car. "Come on, let's go inside. We stay out here any longer and they're not going to stop at just looking out the window at us." 

"They know we're here already?" Cassie asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. She scanned the windows of her house, looking for any prying eyes. 

"Yep, see the window on the end?" Daniel pointed. 

She giggled as the curtain was pulled shut quickly. "Now they know we know they know we're here." 

Daniel laughed. "That just barely made sense, Cass." He walked around the car and fell into step with Cass as they walked up the path to the front door. As they got there, Janet pushed open the door. She stood in the doorway, looking at them nervously. Cassie stood there, staring back at Janet. Daniel nudged her forward. Cassie glanced at him, then rushed forward and hugged Janet, who held her tightly. 

They held onto each other for a minute, quietly talking to each other. Daniel leaned against a post and watched them with a smile. Then Janet looked up and noticed him standing there. She ushered Cassie inside, unblocking the doorway so Daniel could come in. 

Cassie broke away from Janet and went into the living room. She hugged Sam, and then went over to Jack and hugged him. 

"Hey, Cassie," he said, smiling. "Sorry about before. We were a little pushy." 

Cassie smiled back. "It's okay. I'm sorry I was mad." She looked at Teal'c and smiled. "Hey, Teal'c." 

"It is gratifying to see you in good spirits again, Cassandra," he said. 

"Is everything okay now, Cassie?" Sam asked. 

She nodded. "Yeah, I just..." she trailed off and looked at Daniel. 

"You don't have to tell us, Cassie," Jack said, glancing at Sam and Janet. 

"No, it's okay, I just..." she trailed off again, still looking at Daniel. He raised his eyebrows at her, nodding his head towards the others slightly. Cassie just looked at him, putting on her most pleading expression. 

He sighed and shook his head, then stepped in. "She was just a little homesick. And worried about us when we go missing," he said. He looked at Jack. "I told her we might be able to give her a little more info when we go missing." 

Janet walked over and hugged Cassie again. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I didn't know you worried that much." 

"You were worried too, so you didn't really notice. I just never know what's going on." 

"Sometimes I don't either, sweetie," Janet said, smiling sadly. "But I'll try to tell you more, next time." 

"Hey, will everyone quit with the 'next time' stuff?" Jack shook his head. "You're jinxing us, here." He smiled. "We'll talk to General Hammond about it, okay Cassie?" 

Cassie grinned. "Thanks, Jack." 

"We are really sorry about before, Cassie," Sam said. "It wasn't right, ganging up on you like that." 

Cassie shrugged. "It's okay." She fell quiet, and then jumped slightly, remembering something. She looked up at Daniel with a disappointed expression on her face. "I forgot the journal." 

He smiled and took the keys out of his pocket. "Back seat," he said, handing them over to her. 

She brightened. "Thanks, Daniel," she said, and ran out of the house. 

"Journal?" Janet asked, moving over to sit on the couch with Sam. 

"I'm going to supply her with journals so she can write down what her life was like with her parents," he said. "So she doesn't forget." 

"Is that what was bothering her?" Janet asked. 

"That, plus she was worried and a little homesick. A combination of things," he said. 

Janet shook her head. "I should have known what was bothering her," she whispered. 

"Janet, don't do that," he said, walking over to crouch next to her. "Cassie was doing a really good job of hiding it. I just gave her time to cool down and then she talked to me." 

"But you seemed to know what was bothering her," Sam added, also disappointed with herself. 

Daniel looked to Jack for help. He narrowed his eyes at Daniel, but stepped in anyway. "Daniel's right. We shouldn't beat ourselves up about this. He just stopped to think about the best way to approach her. We were too worried to do that." 

Cassie ran back in then, ending the conversation. "You'll give me more if I need them?" she asked Daniel. 

"Yep, just let me know," Daniel said. 

"Thanks." She sat down on the couch, wedging herself between Janet and Sam, and showed the journal to them. 

Jack watched them for a bit and then rubbed his hands together. "Okay, campers, who's up for ice cream?" 

Cassie brightened and turned to Janet. "Can we?" 

Janet smiled at her. "Sure, it sounds like fun. Come on," she said, standing up and tugging Cassie's hand. Cassie grabbed Sam's hand and the three headed outside. 

"Coming, guys?" Sam called over her shoulder. 

Jack motioned for Teal'c to go ahead, and then stopped Daniel before he left the living room. "Hey, Daniel. How'd you know what was bothering Cassie?" 

Daniel hesitated. "Jack, I don't-" 

"Daniel, don't give me that. You knew what was bugging her." Jack frowned at him, not understanding Daniel's evasions. What was the big deal about knowing what was wrong with Cassie? 

He sighed, looking away from Jack. "I did have an idea what could be wrong," he admitted. 

Jack studied him for a second. "Are you okay?" 

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Cass and I... well, we just have a lot in common, you know?" 

Jack looked at him for a moment and then made the connection. He nodded slowly. Daniel's childhood, especially after the death of his parents, was one subject Jack could never really get him to talk about. "You know I'm here if you want to talk about anything, right?" 

Daniel smiled at him. "Yeah, Jack, I know." 

He nodded. "Good." He threw an arm around Daniel's shoulders and started heading outside. "Come on, let's hurry up before they leave without us. I want some ice cream." 

********* 

The End.  


* * *

>   
>  © March 23, 2001  
>  The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
>  Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
>  Partnership.  
>  This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment.  
>  All other characters, the story idea and the story itself  
>  are the sole property of the author.  
> 

  


* * *

##### As always, thanks to my beta reader. :) This is a story that's been kicking around in my head for about as long as I've been in the SG fandom, and I've finally, *finally* gotten it done. : ) 

* * *

  



End file.
